Clinical Studies Research will maintain SOPHIE, Studies Of Pharmacogenetcs in Ethnically Diverse Populations, a cohort of healthy volunteers who have agreed to be called back for further pharmacogenetic studies. This team will conduct mechanistic genotype driven clinical studies and participate in collaborative studies with PGRN investigators. Members of this team will lead our large clinical study focused on metformin, an anti-diabetic drug that interacts with multiple transporters